


Late 21.9 Pewdiecry Drabble

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtubers, cryaotic, pewdiecry
Genre: Dorks, M/M, PewdieCry - Freeform, gay fluff, no break up with marzia fic, pewdiecry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: I wrote it on the 21, but never posted it because fuck me. cx 
No plot, just a group of words strung together to create silly fluff.





	

“No! You piece of shit, you betrayed me! How -could- you? After all we’ve been together! I dont believe this, Sven, I thought we had something…I thought we had something -special-.”

Heartbroken and feeling utterly betrayed, Felix collapsed in front of the TV, sobbing loudly into the carpet, controller tossed aside.   


Cry sighed and looked up from his phone, giving the blonde an unimpressed look.   


“Sven the lamp betrayed you? I’m getting the feeling the inanimate objects have lost their love for you, Pewds.”  


Felix sat up and turned both the camera and the television off before he got back to his feet.

“You dont understand the struggle, Cry.” He said sulkily as he brushed imaginary dirt from his pjs.

Cry snorted, amused. “I bet it was those fucking barrels,” he said earnestly and Pewdie couldnt help but laugh as well at the old reference.

“Those assholes,” he agreed jokingly.

Cry snickered and threw the covers back, inviting his boyfriend back to bed.

Pewdie bounded over eagerly and all but jumped into the bed to get as close to the source of heat as possible.

The other didnt seem to mind, tucking the blanket back over them and reaching once more for his phone.

Felix shifted and suddenly Cry shrieked in discomfort, scrambling to get away from him while the blonde chortled evilly into his pillow.

 “You know the rules, Cry~ Ignore me and you get the cold feet of vengeance!”

Cry pouted.

 “I hate you,” he said. But he didnt dare risk another cold shock and obediently placed his phone away. Scooting over, he made sure to turn down the lights using the conveniently placed switch right over their headboard.

Once he was satisfied, he took Felix into his arms and rested his chin on top the blonde’s head.   


Pewdie sighed contently. He tucked his head comfortably under Cry’s chin and was about to doze off when he heard a soft murmur pierce the quiet.  


“Finally I’m the big spoon.”  


“Shut up and sleep, Cry.”

 


End file.
